


come here often?

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Drunk confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Mid-Season 2, Unrequited Crush, six drink amy santiago, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: #49: call me when you get homeAmy is drunk and all alone at Shaw’s until someone shows up to save her from herself. Takes place sometime in season 2 before The Road Trip.





	come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> my first B99 work in a while!! I hope you all enjoy, I pumped this out at 1 am because sleep is for the weak

Amy Santiago was sitting in Shaw’s, perched precariously on the edge of a barstool. She had lost count of what drink she was on after number three. She had come with Rosa, Gina, and Charles, but each of them seemed to have disappeared. The detective sighed and considered going home, until she saw a familiar face rounding the corner of the bar. 

“Come here often?” Jake asked facetiously as he slid onto the stool next to his coworker.

Amy laughed for a longer amount of time than she should have. “Yeah, I’m here a lot. I’m here all the time with you, dummy,” she said, punctuating it by punching him playfully on the arm. 

“It was a joke, Ames. What level of the Santiago drunkenness scale are you at?” Jake asked. 

The brunette pouted. “Do you all really know about that? Who even came up with it?”

“The main credit goes to Gina, but I believe I am the one who discovered some of the many facets of drunk you,” her coworker admitted. 

Amy let out a long sigh and lowered her head onto the bar. “Equestrian Amy, last Cop Con.”

“Yeup. What Amy are we at now?”

“Not sure. I have a hard time telling. But I’ve had a hard time doing everything lately…”

“Ah, six drink Amy. The sad former Sasquatch. The Sadsquatch!” Jake said triumphantly. 

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. “Haha, very funny. Just like my life…!” 

“What’s got you down in the dumps, Santiago?”

The brunette groaned. “Something doesn’t feel right. I…I don’t know if I want to be with Teddy, and…”

“Aw, but you love that guy!” Jake said, masking his feelings by following his statement with a long sip of his drink. 

“See, that’s the thing. He said ‘I love you’ the other night and I made up an excuse to go to the bathroom. I stayed there for seven whole minutes! What did he think I was doing in there? Oh…I’m such a failure!” Santiago cried. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Ames, it’s okay. It’s perfectly normal to be freaked out by that kind of thing, especially if it’s unexpected,” her partner comforted. He scored his stool closer to hers and reached over to pat her on the back. 

“But logically, I should love him. There’s no reason not to! He’s sweet and pays for dinner and makes his own beer and…and one time, he watched a Hallmark movie with me! And he learned how to braid my hair…or, he tried to and only created more tangles. Just like me when I try to fix my problems!” Amy cried defeatedly.

Jake was taken aback. “Hey, you wanna know something? You’re one of the greatest problem solvers I know. Whether it’s an insanely hard crossword puzzle or an unsolvable case, you always form a plan and execute it perfectly. I give you a hard time, but it’s because I know you can take it because you’re so awesome!”

The other detective looked over to him, puzzled. “Do you really mean that?” she asked incredulously. 

“One hundred percent,” Peralta said, moving his hand from her shoulder to rest on top of one of her hands. 

Amy gave a sad smile before looking down to the bar again. “You’re right, I can solve all those problems. I make those problems my bitch. But I still can’t seem to solve my own problems.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I didn’t know what to say to Teddy, so I ran away. And I felt bad about it! Because he asked me about it later, and do you know what I did?” she asked, looking up to Jake again. 

Jake shook his head. 

“I ran away again. I keep running from my problems. I run from my boyfriends, I run from my family, I run from…disapproval. I can’t ever let anybody down,” Amy concluded. 

“Wow. Six drink Amy is weirdly introspective,” Jake commented. 

His partner smiled. “You’re nice. For listening to me talk about all of this, especially considering the fact that-”

“Oh, it’s no problem! No problem at all. We are two pals that hang out and talk about our problems like a couple of pals,” Jake said quickly, cutting her off.

Amy’s smile widened. “I was going to say considering that fact that you wanted something ‘romantic stylez’, you sure are trying hard to help me stay with my boyfriend.”

“Of course I am. Because, believe it or not, I care about you as a human person and a friend.”

The brunette flipped her hand over so that she was holding Jake’s, and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re so good. You’re such a good person, don’t even try to deny it. I know you will. But don’t,” she said. 

Jake tried to hide his rapidly growing blush, feeling like a sophomore in high school. “Yup. I am pretty fantastic, I will admit.”

Amy giggled. “I should probably head out before I accidentally become seven drink Amy. Trust me, you do not want to see her in action,” she said, squeezing Jake’s hand before letting it go. 

“Yeah, good plan. I should probably head out myself.”

“Hey, Jake?”

“Hey, Ames?”

“You have a really nice face too. In addition to all the stuff about being nice that I said.”

“Well, thank you kindly, madam,” Jake said with a tip of an imaginary hat. 

Amy giggled again. “I’ll see you on Monday, monsieur,” she said in a mock French accent as she let herself down from the barstool. 

“Hey, Ames?”

“Yes?”

“Can you call me when you get home? Just so I know you’re all good and not murdered in some alleyway or something,” Jake requested. 

His partner gave the most genuine smile of the evening. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. I called an Uber, so I’ll be okay.”

“Okay. Thanks. Have a good night.”

Amy reached up and tucked her hair behind both of her ears. “I’ll try. You too. Sorry I ruined your fun night.”

“You absolutely did not ruin it, milady. You simply…enhanced it,” Jake said in a poor British accent. 

“Well, my Uber should be here now, so…I’m heading out. Thanks for everything,” Santiago said. In one swift motion, she placed a hand on Jake’s shoulder and leaned in to plant another kiss on his cheek. This one was longer, with a little more pressure, and a little more feeling. She pulled away and smiled sheepishly before scurrying towards the door of Shaw’s. 

Jake was left alone at the bar, absentmindedly touching his hand to the side of his face. The side that six drink Amy had kissed twice that night. 

“Sir, will you be covering her tab? She left without paying,” the bartender in front of him asked. 

He let out a low chuckle. “Yeah. Add her stuff to mine,” he said before muttering, “I’ll get her back later.”

A few silent minutes later, his phone buzzed.

“Hey. I made it home. My driver wasn’t a serial killer,” Amy said over the phone. 

Jake smiled. “Good, I’m glad. Otherwise, I would have had to harass your corpse to pay me back for covering your tab.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment down below!! also if leave any other prompts you want to see done with Jake and Amy because I love them


End file.
